


Our Stars

by theholylight



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Akihiko And Mitsuru Are College Students, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Distrust, Due To Having Been Hospitalized When He Should Have Finished High School, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minako And Shinjiro Live, Minako's Fate Is Unknown So I Deem Her Alive And Well, Post-Canon, Shinji's Social Link Has Been Maxed, Shinjiro Attends Minako's Year/Class, Spans Into Minako And Co.'s Last Year In High School, To Be Expected If You Are Reading A Persona Fanfiction..., otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Following the scare that Minako gave them and Shinji finally being released from the hospital, the team starts out to live their seemingly carefree lives with Akihiko and Minako growing closer as a couple. But with all the senpai but Shinjiro away at college and signs of new danger on the horizon, what will happen to SEES? And who is behind this new threat?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Akihiko being adorable if you romance him... I couldn't resist his cuteness anymore :D
> 
> This spans over Minako and the team's third year in high school and maybe Arena/Ultimax later as well...
> 
> ... Akihiko/Minako is the focus relationship of this story but other ones will be lightly implied (to the point that you could consider it merely friendship if you don't ship it...)

"Everyone..."

Minako began to open her eyes as Aigis' soft voice woke her up, blinking away the fog from her vision as she slowly sat up slowly, trying not to make herself dizzy. After managing to do so, she glanced over the blonde's shoulder and smiled, seeing the team walking towards them, all of them with relieved grin's on their faces. Chuckling, Minako began to pet Koromaru's head as he threw himself onto her (and thus, Aigis' too) lap, Ken and Yukari seemingly holding back tears of joy, altough that could have been merely the sunlight playing tricks on her mind.

"You are fine..." 

Akihiko whispered, dropping down on his knees as he grasped her hand, smiling such a bright grin that it almost blinded her more then the sun itself. His hands were cold and he was shaking, had he been that worried...?

"Aki..."

He just nodded as she carefully got up and went into his arms, hugging him as she closed her eyes and waited for him to sob out all he had in him on her shoulder. Minako knew that she had worried them, worried him... even so, she would never regret her actions. They were safe, the world was safe... that's what mattered.

Chuckling feebly and clearly trying not to cry too, Mitsuru reached out and brushed her hair out of her eyes, grinning through her emotions as Shinji walked up and gave her a hug as well. Minako just laughed as they all - including Koromaru and Aigis - just piled onto her in a huge group hug, soon they joined her as they laughed freely, having rescued the world without losing more loved ones... it was an amazing feeling...

"... heck yeah, I know that this year will be interesting too!" Junpei shouted randomly, making them all jump a bit. "Sure, we might not have to fight Shadows but..."

"I agree with Junpei-kun." Fuuka giggled. "This is our senior year, after all..."

"... I do hope that I won't hear about you all slacking off." Mitsuru told them with a serious tone in her voice. "I expect good, if not even better, results then this year as there won't be any Shadows to fight or a Tartarus to explore instead of studying. I do know that everyone will go to a good college but..."

"Senpai, you worry too much!" Yukari looked amused, still hugging her and Aigis as she spoke. "Besides, we do have a couple of months to go before the school year starts. Summer vacation awaits!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit Yuka-tan!" 

Unable to stop her grin from taking over her face, Minako nodded.

"Yep! No matter what happens, we will always be SEES!" her face scrunched a bit. "Hmm... how about a new name?"

"A new name? Got any ideas then?" Shinjiro asked as Koromaru barked, the fondness in his voice obvious. Then again, to say that not all of them were fond of the brunette would have been a lie... 

"Of course, senpai!" Minako nodded with a determinated look in her eyes. "From now on, we shall be known as the Shadow Operatives! Fighting Shadows and...."

"... studying." Mitsuru finished. "We may be all busy, that is for certain, but I do agree. With the name change and our new purpose, as I doubt that they disappeared with Tartarus..."

"That is too good to be true, I'm afraid..." Aigis looked sad.

Minako noticed that and put a hand on her shoulder, coaxing out a smile as Ken, now far more outspoken and honest about how he felt, shouted, running towards the door before turning to look back at them.

"... alright then! Let's go back to the dorm, last one to reach it is a slowpoke and has to wash the dishes tonight!"

"Why you little...!" Junpei fell for the taunt at once, rushing after the boy, followed by everyone as Akihiko and Minako quietly talked with each other, being in love written all over their faces as they disappeared from sight.

Having remained as the last person on the rooftop, Aigis gazed at the bright, happy sun with a cheerful look in her sky blue eyes.

"Everyone is safe and..." she shook her head as she slowly began to walk towards the door as well. "... this is more then what I could have ever asked for... this emotion... it must be happiness..."

And, with the determination to continue on this new path that they all forged by working together as a team, as friends... and more, Aigis took that last step into the future and out of the cold past. 

_It is a brand new day... indeed..._


End file.
